


haruto crashing his own date

by diendxdecade



Series: kamen rider x reader [2]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: F/M, Lowercase, M/M, Reader-Insert, a date went wrong, crackfic, heavy implys that the reader ship blade and chalice together, there's rider group chat, this wouldn't happen if haruto watch blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: like the title said haruto was having a great date with (name) until he brought them to a park.
Relationships: Souma Haruto/Reader
Series: kamen rider x reader [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937467
Kudos: 3





	haruto crashing his own date

"there are blade and chalice keyring! i want it!" you say in an enthusiastic tone, actually right now you are having a date with haruto, but this is his fault to make you forgot about the date as he bring you to a department store especially at the keychain section.

you were holding hand with haruto, but because of seeing that blade and chalice chibi keyring, you let go his hand and proceed to search the most pairing able and cutest blade and chalice keyring.

‘i should have asked (name) to eat donut now (name) would only focus on those keyrings.’

“haruto look at this set artwork! it looks so cute, i think, i want this set, but in the other set the blade pose is so funny. which one do you think i should get?”

“just take both if you want (name).”

“but, i want to have couple keyring with you haruto, so we can only choose one!”

haruto smiles at your response, he thought you would collect the keyring like you would collect blade and chalice figurines in your room.

“so? which one you want?”

“let me buy you both instead (name), you can collect the other set. so if we lost or broke the keyrings we can still be matching!” haruto says as he takes both set from your hand and goes to the cashier.

“i want to buy those keyring sets as a gift. let me pay for it haruto..”

“koyomi and rinko would be mad at me if they knew i'm making you pay at our date after you treat them dinner last time.”

you sigh as a sign of defeat and let him pay the keyrings.

after he pays for the keyring he immediately holds your hand and goes outside the mall because he knew you would walk straight into the toy shop if he didn’t direct you to go somewhere else.

after walking 10 minutes you arrived at the park and the sun is shining nicely and somehow there aren't many people in the park you wonder why would they take a walk at such a wonderful time-

“sit here (name), ill buy you plain sugar donuts, how many donuts you want?” haruto interrupted your monologue.

"two,” you replied and proceed to seat at the bench-,

wait did haruto ask you to seat on the park bench the one that has a barrier on the middle part like that ending scene.

jerk. that’s the only thing you have on your mind now as you type on your phone,’haruto i'm going home you are so rude how could you make me sit on that bench, this is such a bad omen. bye and enjoy your donut haruto.’

you pressed the send button and proceed to brisk walk back to home.

haruto is clueless because you are not there when he went back with the donuts. he calls for you but there's no answer as you already on the bus. little did he know there are shunpei and nitou behind the bushes laughing at him.

“that’s what he deserves after refusing our movie night to marathon watch blade.” nitou said.

“right nitou-san, haruto should have read our group chat before going to date with (name) we already said to him to not make (name) see any park bench but he really makes (name) sit at the said bench. my stomach hurts this is too funny haha” shunpei laughs.

“why your stomach hurt?” haruto asks, as both shunpei and nitou screams.

“there’s no need to scream i am not a ghost you know” haruto said

“um haruto-san you see nitou-san told me a bad joke so my stomach hurts from laughing.” shunpei said as he grab nitou hands and proceeds to flee from the scene.

they are being weird, i wonder what the joke is. haruto thought in his mind. actually haruto didn’t hear fully what shunpei said.

haruto arrived at the antique shop as he sighs and puts the donut bag to the table.

“why you back early haruto? didn't you have a date with (name)?” koyomi said.

“yeah how was your date earlier?” rinko said

after haruto explains to them what happened earlier, then rinko and koyomi glare at him.

“wait why did you guys being silent and give me that stares?” haruto said but there’s no answer from rinko and koyomi as they telepathically decided to ignore haruto.

'well, today my luck isn’t so good. i guess rather than waiting for them to stop ignoring me, i'm going to sleep in my room,' then haruto goes upstairs to his room.

haruto lie at his bed and he takes a look at his phone, which surprisingly has many notifications from the line app.

riders group chat  
ITSMAGENTANOTPINK: guys, i just heard from nitou and shunpei that haruto crashed his own date.  
LOVESPACE: what happened?  
HEAVENPATH: as grandmother said there’s always hard path on relationship.  
ITSMAGENTANOTPINK: haruto brought his lover who is a fan of blade and chalice-  
NOTDEAD:his lover is a fan of me and hajime?  
HARDBOILEDEGG: don't tell me he brought his lover to a park  
NOTGOOGLE: and make them see a park bench?  
ITSMAGENTANOTPINK: not just that, haruto makes his lover sat at the said bench!!!  
RYOTARO: urataros said that haruto is lucky his lover doesn't break up with him after what happened to that date.  
WIZARDNOTMAGICIAN: whats up with bench? and why would my lover break up because of that?  
TRAVELER: its okay, haruto everyone makes mistakes.  
LOVESPACE: i think its not okay eiji-senpai.  
NOTDEAD: haruto, you must have big courage to still ask.  
EYECONLOVER: haruto san did you already watch blade ending?  
WIZARDNOTMAGICIAN:i haven't seen that.  
IWILLBEAKING: haruto-san i suggest you watch that ending now for the sake of your relationship with (name).

haruto then exist the line app and watch blade ending and then he knew he fucked up. as he send a thank you to sougo, sorry to kenzaki and then text to (name)’i just watch blade ending and i knew now why you said bad omen. I won’t make you sit on that bench again (name). please don't break up with me (name). i'm sorry’

too bad (name) has blocked haruto. so the text can't be sent and only when haruto sent a blade and chalice theme ring to (name) that he be forgiven.

haruto phone rings and he sees there's a text from (name).

'i actually already forgiven you and i plan to ask a date later but since you give me a ring come to my apartment and eat plain sugar donuts that i bought earlier.'

**Author's Note:**

> i'll edit this when i have time  
> thanks for reading this <3
> 
> tw:diendxdecade


End file.
